Christmas market
by Phanael
Summary: Very short story. Remus wishes for Sirius. His only wish for Christmas. Please RR!


Disclaimer: Not mine...

Pairing: Remus x Sirius

A/N: I don't really know a word for Christmas market than that. Is there another? I looked it up in an online dictionary and there was no translation except this guess…

It was close to Christmas and Sirius had Remus dragged out to the Christmas market. Moony had tried to refuse, it was cold and Remus' rather sit in front of his fire than being out in the cold. But Whenever Sirius wanted to drag him out with him, he couldn't resist for Sirius could be very insistent.

Now he dragged Moony from stand to stand babbling on and on about what he wanted to have. Remus smiled, he loved when Sirius was like this. After Azkaban he seemed to have lost all his love for life and after the incident at the ministry, he hadn't talked for nearly a month. This Sirius was so lively and so happy that it made Remus happy as well. He smiled and laughed while they walked through the other people, sometimes Remus clutching at Sirius' arm for he wasn't used to so many faces around him. It made him nervous that someone would see his ugly scars. The only living person in this world who knew this scars was Sirius.

The Animagus knew these scars since Hogwarts, but Remus didn't mind. Every full moon he trusted Sirius with his life and body, when he transformed back into a human and lay naked and exposed for his friend on the floor, sometimes unconscious, sometimes awake, but never able to move. It was okay, Sirius knew everything about Remus, even his body.

What Sirius didn't know was how much Remus loved him, how much he wanted to be more than Sirius' friend. He couldn't deny it for so many years now: he loved him. But he would never tell him. He couldn't risk their friendship, couldn't risk the deep trust. He was contend the way it was now. The only thing that mattered was that Sirius was with him, lived with him and cared for him. and that he definitely did. That was simply enough.

Sometimes Moony dreamed about how it would be, how he would tell Sirius everything. In his imagination Sirius was happy to know but Moony was not sure. He couldn't bring up the courage to tell him. he was so afraid. And Sirius knew his body, the ugly scars. He wouldn't like someone like that. Remus hated his scarred body.

Sirius dragged Remus towards a stand with sweets like candy floss, gingerbread and so much more he nearly drooled. He laid his hands on Remus' shoulders and laid his head on one of them. They were so close, like an old married couple, but they didn't notice. "So tell me, my dear Moony.", he whispered near to his friend ear and smiled when Moony smiled. A contend smile, like he was deep in thought, Sirius asked himself if he had woke him from some daydream. "What do you want?"

"You.", Remus whispered, not aware that he was saying it aloud. Sirius repressed a gasp. Was this true? Did he really want him? The sweets were forgotten, Sirius wanted nothing more than to have some time alone with Remus. Absentmindedly he bought some sweets, his hands shaking, when he handed over the money. They walked home in silence, both men lost in their own thoughts.

Finally in front of the fire, some sweets lying before them, Sirius looked up at Remus. The fire played on Moony's features, highlighted his silver strands and gave him such an angelic look, he couldn't believe it.

Slowly, ever so careful, Sirius' hand reached out and brushed some strands from his forehead always ready to pull his hand back, if Remus wouldn't like it. But sure he looked up into Sirius' eyes, unsure but hope written all over his face. Sirius smiled and let his hand glide towards Remus' cheek, gently stroked him and played with his hair. He etched closer, his heart skipping a beat, when Moony leaned into the touch.

He waited some minutes, only stroking Remus' cheek, touching his bottom lip with his thump and watching his eyes drift shut. "Sirius?", he whispered, his voice shivering and low.

Sirius would risk everything now, their deep trust, their friendship. But he was so sure, he wanted to know. He bent towards Remus, gently let his breath caress his lips, before he softly placed a kiss onto those full red lips. "I love you.", he whispered and in a second his arms were full of a shivering Remus tilting his head towards Sirius. Begging him for another kiss. And how happy Sirius was to comply, he gently begged entrance and instantly the man opened his lips, to let Sirius explore the cavity beyond.

In front of the fire, they kissed, hugged, confessed their love and showed how much they loved each other.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Please review!

Thanks a lot!


End file.
